


After the fight

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [1]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: Stella verlässt Schloss Königsbrunn nach der heftigen Auseinandersetzung mit Carla.Ich bedauere, dass die Autoren in Episode 3328 keine Reaktion von Stella auf die Auseinandersetzung mit Carla gezeigt haben. Hier habe ich versucht, das zu korrgieren.





	After the fight

**After the fight**

  
_Stella's POV_  
  
'Raus, nur raus hier', dachte Stella, als sie sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer lief. Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen, nicht auf dem Schloss zu wohnen, sie brauchte dringend Abstand von ihrem Arbeitsplatz und vor allem von der Frau, mit der sie gerade eine der schlimmsten Auseinandersetzungen ihres Lebens gehabt hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Stella mit der Gräfin aneinandergeraten war, sie hatten einen denkbar schlechten Start gehabt, gefolgt von einer Reihe von Vorfällen, wo Stella in jedes nur vorhandenes Fettnäpfchen tappte. Dadurch war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen nicht das beste, aber das was am heutigen Abend geschehen war, war schlimmer als alles, was sie in ihrer Zeit als Schlossverwalterin auf Königsbrunn erlebt hatte.  
  
Stella trat aus dem Schloss und ging zu ihrem Auto. Die Kälte brannte ihr in den Augen und dann liefen auch schon die Tränen, die sich dort gesammelt hatten, über die Wangen. Wütend wischte sie sie weg, aber es half nichts, es kamen sofort neue Tränen nach. Tief durchatmend stand sie an ihrem Auto und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es besser und sie konnte einsteigen und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.  
  
Während sie über die Landstraße fuhr, versuchte Stella die Szenen des heutigen Abends aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, vergeblich, denn immer wieder hörte sie die vorwurfsvolle Stimme der Gräfin.  
„Sie haben keine Ahnung von professionellem Verhalten oder ein Gespür für die gesellschaftlichen Feinheiten, die in unseren Kreisen erforderlich sind.“  
Das schlimmste war, dass Stella keine Ahnung hatte, wieso die Gräfin sie so dermaßen abkanzelte. Okay, zugegeben, ihr ein Date zu organisieren, war vielleicht wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen, obwohl sie es nur gut gemeint hatte. Aber das auf ihre beruflichen Fähigkeiten zu beziehen, das fand Stella einfach zu viel des Guten.  
„Sie haben keine Ahnung… keine Ahnung…“  
Immer wieder schwirrten ihr die Worte durch den Kopf und plötzlich überkam sie die gleiche Wut auf Gräfin von Lahnstein wie auf dem Schloss.  
  
QUIIIIIEEEEETSCH!  
  
Stella atmete tief durch. Fast hätte sie die beiden Rehe, die die Straße kreuzten übersehen. Verdammt, das hätte ins Auge gehen können. Gott sei dank war die Straße komplett unbefahren, so dass sie ohne Probleme das Auto wendete und konzentriert nach Hause fuhr.  
Sie wollte nur noch allein sein – hoffentlich konnte sie sich an Gregor vorbeischleichen, sie hatte keine Lust zu erklären, warum sie rotgeweinte Augen hatte und eine Grübelfalte auf der Stirn.

The End


End file.
